iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Nine
Number Nine, also known as Stanley Worthington, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked. and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde. He was about six when he left Lorien. Personality Of all the Garde mentioned so far, Nine seems to be the only one that goes to great lengths to avoid human interaction growing up. He often points out human weakness and softness, and gets embarrassed when he fails at human tasks that with his abilities he should excel at (i.e. falling from a rock climbing wall at the recreation center). Like John, Nine can sometimes let his emotions get the better of him and cloud his judgement (at least up until the point he gets captured). Having been home-schooled his whole life and never socially interacting with a girl, his awkwardness in social situations goes on full display when he meets Maddy. The way Nine handles certain situations may suggest that he is fairly cocky or arrogant, seen when he lures the Mogadorian to his apartment and when asked about his other legacies by John, he simply winks and runs at inhuman speeds behind a handful of Mogadorians and proceeds to tear them apart bare-handed. Although Nine may be arrogant and cocky, he is a humanitarian. He hates bullies, probably due to the fact that the Mogs have been killing off his race because they are bigger and stronger. Nine is the most driven and focused of the Garde. He knows what needs to be done in order to end the war. Nines hatred and anger make him one of the most lethal of all the Garde that even Setrákus Ra knows him before they encounter each other. The loss of his Cêpan and his "girlfriend" Maddy have made him stronger and tougher than any of the Garde, but at the same time it is hard for him to make conections with others. Being captured and held prisoner for over a year had an extreme impact on Nine's personality. After the death of Maddy, he felt extreme regret, often forcing the very thought of her out of his mind. Later, when forced into a situation where he must kill his Cêpan, his hatred and anger came full circle. With no Cêpan, and failing to help Maddy, Nine finds his resolve and vows to kill every last Mog. When he is finally free, his bloodlust is in full throttle, not just killing, but slaughtering every enemy he sees, with much more ease and less nervousness than when he killed his first Mog in the elevator of his apartment building. His time as a prisoner has made nine somewhat apathetic as he realized Sam was left behind he counts it as colatteral damage and mentally berates Four for being soft yet recognizes his abilities in the end he plans on training Four to be a "real" warrior. In The Rise of Nine though Nine shows that under his cold personality, he is a caring person who will stick up for others, he misses his Cêpan and is very ashamed about his actions although he won't say any of it without Four provoking him. He adopts an older brother relationship with Four, and flirts with Six. Physical Appearance Number Nine is described as being tall, muscular, having broad shoulders, having long dark hair and like all remaining Garde, he has three scars on his ankle. Setrákus Ra had heard Nine might be his greatest challenge. Four has mentioned he is bigger than any Garde he has ever seen, probably due to his intense training with Sandor and his constant drive and anger to kill Mogs while imprisoned, which made him workout constantly just to keep the pain away. History After landing on Earth, Number Nine had been on the road living in and out of hotels/motels for no more than a few months at a time with his Cêpan, Sandor, for most of his life. After being attacked a number of times and narrowly escaping, Sandor decided they would try hiding in plain sight rather than constantly running, and so they settled down in Chicago where they remained unnoticed for 5 years. Nine's Legacy Some time before the events of I Am Number Four(possibly between 8-10 months or so), Nine had been living in Chicago with his Cêpan, Sandor, in an extremely large apartment building on the 100th floor. His daily routine is typically spent alone, usually involving a long jog, followed by training, and some school time with Sandor. After five years of uninterrupted peace, one day while on one of his morning jogs, Nine realizes there is a Mog in the area. For no other reason than because he was fairly bored, he lets his scars show in plain sight, allowing the Mog to tail him back to his apartment. After trapping the Mog in the elevator to his apartment, Sandor orders Nine to kill it, which he does. After this incident, Sandor gets him a local gym membership so that Nine can start socializing with other people, and hopefully stay out of trouble. This backfires however when he meets a young girl around his age named Maddy. He meets Maddy at the gym, and takes her on a few dates. However, the more he associates himself with her, more trouble seems to find him. On their third or fourth meeting, nine goes to pick Maddy up from the park in one of Sandor's cars. Three Mogs attempt to ambush them at the park and a high speed chase through Chicago begins. Maddy, upset and angry at Nine for putting her in that much danger leaves the minute he stops the car. Maddy eventually text's Nine back the next evening saying "Maybe we can try again so long as there's no cars involved." Upon reading the text, Nine goes to her apartment and spends the night. When he awakes, he is immediately attacked by Mogs and makes a desperate attempt to escape with Maddy. Though once he and Maddy get out of the apartment, she pulls out a tazer and shocks him, effectively disabling him and leading to his capture. It is revealed at this point that Maddy had been looking for a boy of his description in the Chicago area. Her parents were captured and she was made to help search for him in exchange for being reunited with her parents. Nine is emotionally hurt after her betrayal, but decides that she is not the enemy and holds no serious ill will toward her seeing as how she was being forced to cooperate. After being successfully transported to the cave in West Virginia, the Mog in charge told Nine that they did agree to give Maddy her parents back (which they did). However when Nine gets to watch her and her parent's shortlived happy reunion, the Head Mog told him that they never agreed to let them live. Moments later, Nine is forced to watch both Maddy and her parents, be killed by a Piken. Maddy looks toward Nine and screams for his help, however there is nothing that he can do but watch. As time goes on, Nine suffers the same fate that Six did while in that cave, doing nothing but pushups and eating whatever slop they gave him, while trying to maintain his sanity. After a while, Sandor (who had not been caught yet), is eventually caught in Ohio while looking for his Garde, and brought to the cave as well. The head Mog believes that there is nothing more that Nine can tell them that they don't already know, and decides to torture Sandor anyway for sheer amusement. Eventually, Nine can stand it no more and manages to barely break through the blue force field that keeps him contained. He gets into a skirmish with the few Mogs that are there, however Sandor stops him from continuing a pointless fight that he most certainly cannot win, and tells him to kill him while he has the chance. Nine then picks up the dagger, and thrusts it into his Cêpan's chest, ending his suffering. Later in the story Nine sees mogs running around scared, this is when the force field drops. At this part Nine meets John (four) and Sam Goode. I Am Number Four Nine did not appear in this book, but he was mentioned in a note Four found in Athens, Ohio. The note said that he is on the run in South America. The Power of Six Four and Sam find an extra Chest while finding Fours, and once they reach the prisoner cells they locate a boy who rips the door off hits hinges with super strength. Nine introduces him self after Four and Sam shut down the main power grid keeping him locked up. Once Nine is out, he claims to have been captured for over a year and that during which the Mogadorians attempted to torture him as well as his Cêpan it can be assumed that during this torture his Cêpan was killed. After being freed he congratulates Four on surviving as long as he has and hear what’s going, he grants Sam his X-ray vision stone, and starts killing Mogadorians with his bare hands. He is in the heat of battle and Four says he has a ferocity he didnt know the Garde had! Nine shows his true bloodlust and anger but tries to keep in under control to not freak out Four. Nine rips through hundreds of Mogs and a dozen beasts. He also uses his pipe-staff (Joust) to kill off a piken easily and effectively. After losing Sam, he and Four escape the Prison, with Four being shot in the back. After escaping from the Cave, him and Four witness the arrival of Setrákus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians. Setrákus Ra enters the cave and a force field is raised, around the mouth of the cave, to prevent the Nine and Four from pursuing. Four then runs into the force field , against Nine's suggestion and passes out. Nine communicates with Bernie Kosar, and takes Four back to his car. After Four wakes up and is informed of Sam's loss, they decide to head North to Nine's home in Chicago. The Rise of Nine Nine was Travelling with Four in the start of the book. He first settled with Four in an abandoned shanty, some miles away from the Mog base. Four was still recovering from the blow he recieved from the forcefield at the time. While there, they look at some of the objects in their chest and unintelligently give away their location (suggested to be through the Macrocosm) They are captures by agents Walker and Purdy and the U.S government who are using mogadorian weapons. They are taken captive in glass cages in the back of a van when it crashes and the governmetn agents are severely injured. Nine offers to hold off the swarms of police coming for them but before Four can get any information from them the agents disappear after recovering. Four and Nine travel to Chicago, returned to the John Hancock Center, which was Nine's safe house for almost 5 years. There, they learn what to do with Malcolm Goode's Tablet, and use it to track the other Garde. There, he battled with Four, for he claimed that he was Pittacus Lore. After the batttle during rest, both Four and Nine recieve a dream telling them to go to New Mexico. This reveals that Nine have been having the same dreams as Four and that he may also hold PIttacus Lore's powers due to his ability to communicate with Setrákus Ra. On the way to New Mexico, Nine fought with hooligan truck drivers for some backpackers, giving justice, revealing that Nine as a humanitarian. He and Four met Seven, Eight, and Ten on the desert of New Mexico, just outside Dulce. Inside, they find Sarah Hart. Nine battles Setrákus Ra because he is the only one who can hold his own while the others try to save Eight. Nine's strength in battle suggests he may be the only one who can defeat Ra. Legacies PhysicalPhysical EnhancementsEnhancements Being a Garde he possesses superhuman strength (he has shown some immence Strength), Speed, Agility, endurance and durability. He is possibly at the peak of all his physical attributes because he is able to hold off Sekratus Ra in The Rise of Nine. Telekinesis He possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. He also possesses some unique Legacies. Legacy Transference Nine uses Legacy Transference to allow Sam to use the Lorien crystal which allows the user to have x-ray vision. This legacy is comparable to the ability of the Xitharis stone. He says it last 10 minutes. Antigravity Nine can emit a field of Antigravity around himself which allows him to run on walls and upside down. Animal Telepathy Nine can also communicate with Animals, much like Number Four can. Super Hearing Nine can also Hear for miles around him, without close sounds being painful to him. Super Speed He's able to move at Speeds that make him appear to be a blur. Super Strength Nine seems to be much Stronger than any of the Garde, he broke through a Mogadorian forcefield, steel cages and battle Setrákus Ra himself, although it is unconfirmed that this is a Legacy - it may just be because he trained so intensely with Sandor. Chest Nine's Loric Chest is his Inheritance, given to all of the Garde. Sandor, his Cêpan, allows him to train with one of it's weapons- a pipe-staff as Nine calls it that extends, grows razor blade ends, and turns red hot when used in battle. Nine is very well trained with it. Nines father was profficient with the Joust (pipe staffs true name) back in the day. Nine's chest was stolen by the Mogadorians when his Cêpan was captured, but later Four breaks in and brings him his Chest. Each Garde either has a macrocosm or a red crystal, and when they pair up, one with a crystal and one with a macrocosm, they can communicate with other pairs. Contents: *'Pipe Staff/ Joust': a short silver pipe that when used in battle can expand to at least six feet long, turn red hot, and row razor blade ends. Nine is very well trained with this item. *'X- Ray Rock: '''a small red stone that when places between the user's knuckles provides a large beam that lets you see through things like walls, very much like an X-ray. *'Spiky Green Ball: a spiked, small green ball that is controlled with the user's mind. It can expand and take on the form of almost any type of ball, and bust through steel doors. The user can control anything from its color to its weight to its spikes. *'''Sustenance: a small yellow cube similar to John's blue cube. Sustenance fills you up with a food like substance for a little while when placed in the mouth of the user. *'String of Green Crystals': a black string of green crystals that when used can suck up anything aimed for the user, in a way like a black hole, and spit it back at the one who tried to use it originally. *'Purple Stone': Not much is known about this stone except that Nine discovered it works when he placed it on the top of his hand, and it would turn invisible and defy gravity when rolled to the underside of his hand. *'Red Crystal': a small, red oblong crystal that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm: as if the set were a walkie-talkie, the macrocosm allows you to hear, and the red crystal allows you to speak and be heard by another Garde with an opperational macrocosm. *'Healing Stone': A small, very dark black stone that is able to heal almost any injury inflicted with the intent to hurt or kill, and must be used promptly after infliction, and also causes twice the pain of the original injury during the healing process. Works on both humans and Loric. Relationships *Sandor Nine's relationship with his Cêpan is a little tricky. They care for each other, and love one another, but they don't seem to be very good at expressing how the other is feeling. Sandor sets up all of Nine's training regimens and Nine cooperates, though sometimes reluctantly as he feels training is getting old still Nine loved Sandor like an elder brother his death cemments Nines desire to kill every single mongadorian. *Maddy A girl Nine meets near his final days in Chicago. She approaches him at a park in hopes of getting to know him and the two eventually go on a few dates. However Maddy has a secret agenda in which she must fulfill in order to see her parents again who have been captured by the Mogs. After betraying Nine and handing him over to the Mogs, Maddy seems to feel extremely guilty and did in fact truly like Nine, however she ultimately knew it had to be done in order to save her parents. After getting over the initial shock of it all, Nine comes to terms with what she did, allowing himself to forgive her as she is not the one to blame. When Maddy and her family are killed, Nine is deeply saddened that he could not do anything to protect her. Later, Nine blocks any thought of Maddy out of his mind and seems fine with other girls *John Nine's initial thought of John was that he must be around the same age as himself, but he looks "much younger and softer." Upon first meeting one another, the amount of excitement Nine displays as they fight their way through the cave greatly unnerves John. The two manage to cooperate well with one another as they make their way out of the cave. Before his capture, Nine was a cockier version of Four. Later four considers him arrogant, whereas Nine considers Four selfish. The pair do not seem to get on as they have conflicting ideas for their next step, Four is determined to save Sam, whereas Nine is adament that they continue travelling. They argue several more times. In Chicago, Four questions Sandor's strategy to live in big cities, and Nine seemingly oblivious to Four's intentions names him the best Cêpan ever, perhaps out of guilt. When Four asks Nine about why Nine was in a prison cell if Sandor was so amazing, Nine loses his temper and explains (part of) the reason why he was captured. When they arrive at Nine's apartment, they clash when it comes to what to do next. Nine wants to go to Paradise, and Four to New Mexico to save the Garde there. They agree to a practice match and Nine, albeit winning, tells Four that he will face him off when Four says he is Pittacus Lore. They fight at the top of the roof each using an item from the staff. When Nine gets the better of Four, he holds Four over the edge of the building, 100 stories up, and orders him to say that Four isn't Pittacus. Four refuses but Nine doesn't drop him and walks away threatening to drop him the next time. Later, Nine apologizes to Four, saying that he could blame his over-eagerness to fight on being in prison adding that that experience did something to him, and saying that he wants to be friends with Four and he is sorry. Four responds that he wants to be friends with him too. A dream gets Nine to change his mind and go to New Mexico. On the way, Nine reveals to Four he is a humanitarian something that surprises Four. Trivia *Counting his superior enhancements separately (strentgh, speed and hearing), he currently has the most Legacies among the surviving Garde. *Just like Four and Eight, he has dreams/visions of Setrákus Ra making him and the other two the most likely candidates to inherit Pittacus Lore's legacies. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters Category:Number Nine Category:Males